


An Evening at Kwong's

by Writerleft



Series: Comes Marching Home [30]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Double Date, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Korrasami Month 2017, Silly, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 10:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/pseuds/Writerleft
Summary: Just a completely normal, boring, average dinner during which nothing amusing happens at all.





	An Evening at Kwong's

**Author's Note:**

> Written in collaboration with the lovely TheWillowTree! [Check her stuff out!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree)

_Fanart courtesy of[djillian](https://djillian.tumblr.com/post/174701545112/for-threehoursfromtroy-a-scene-from-your-fic)_

 

“I can’t believe you made me wear a dress,” was the first thing that came out of Korra’s mouth, as she and her girlfriend stepped into Kwong’s.

“I can’t believe you wanted to wear a pelt to one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. We’re having a dinner date with your parents, Korra! Take this seriously!”

“The pelt is _warm_ ,” Korra said. “Also, these are my parents. I don’t have to be...serious?”

“Well, I do! I know they like me, well enough but… this is our first date with them seeing us as a couple and I… I just want it to go well. I remember how much stinkeye your dad used to give Mako, I don’t need that in my life.”

“Relax.” Korra wrapped an arm around Asami’s. “My parents love you, Asami. And, if the fancy location makes you nervous...they’re not exactly the most high-strung people on Earth.”

“Korra, your father is a head of state! Even if they are going to be relaxed about this, there’s certain forms of decorum we need to maintain.”

Korra snickered. “Like?”

“Like, not landing us on the front page of the paper for doing something deeply embarrassing. Look…” She brought Korra closer, lowering her voice, “I don’t know what your parents want out of this, and I just… I want to impress them.”

Korra gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You will. The fact that you suggested this place...might be enough to. But hey…” She twined their hands together, and squeezed them. “You’ll be alright. It’s just another regular night, kay?”

“Girls!” Tonraq shouted from across the restaurant, bringing the quiet sounds of dining to a halt. “Over here!” He stood up from the booth, still wearing a parka, waving one hand high while his other held--

“Is that a spear?” Asami asked.

Korra glared at her. “He’s wearing a parka, Asami. A _parka._ ”

“I… see where you got your lack of decorum.” She squeezed Korra’s hand, to remove the bite from the gentle ribbing.

Korra shook her head, and called out “Hey Dad!”, before taking Asami’s hand and leading her towards the booth.

Senna stood as they approached, her arms pulling Korra in for a tight hug. “You’re looking beautiful tonight, dear. I had no idea you dressed this way in the city.”

“Not until I had a rich girlfriend,” Korra smiled, as she enjoyed her mother’s warm embrace. “And you’re looking…” She pulled back, and her eyes went wide. “ _Mom._ ”

Her mom smiled, fingering her dress. “Hmm?”

Tonraq clapped Asami on the shoulder. “Before we sit, I wanted to give you a gift.”

Asami eyed the spear, trying not to look wary and not pulling it off.

“ _Mom, what are you wearing?_ ”

“It’s a dress, hun.”

“You have been dating our daughter for some time now. It is a sign of approval, in our tribe, to gift any suitors to our children with a spear. It shows that you are taking responsibility for the life we brought into the world, and that we trust you with it.”

“Um…” Asami said, staring dumbly at the spear nearly as tall as herself. “I mean, it’s an honor, Chief Tonraq.”

“Good luck,” he winked.

“I get that Mom, but why is it so... _low_?” Korra finished in a low hiss.

“You don’t like it?” Her mom eyed her father, smiling slightly. “Your father seemed to.”

Tonraq leaned down to Asami’s ear. “It’s also great for protecting grandkids. In case you were curious.”

Before Asami turned _completely_ red and all the color could drain out of Korra’s face, Tonraq beckoned them to sit down. Korra slid in, while Asami looked around for something to do with the spear. It was too long to set under the table, and she couldn’t just pawn such an important gift off on a server…

“Wait, I have a gift, too!” Senna said, turning and leaning over the bench to grab a package near the wall. Korra stared at her mother’s neckline in horror throughout the maneuver.

“Here!” Senna turned back, with a vase nearly half her size clutched to her chest, Tonraq smiling all the while. “We found this for you in the village stores. Thought it’d suit your new apartment?”

Korra eyed the porcelain vessel, which her mother hugged against herself, serving only to press _matters_ further upward.

Asami’s mouth worked, moving from the spear to the vase. “Thank you Senna, it’s lovely! Let me… um.” She looked at the table, then took hold of the vase. Then- “Ah!” She whipped a napkin off the table, wrapped up the spear head and stuffed the point in the vase, then settled the vase between Korra and herself, with the spear butt balanced against the wall. Korra leaned back against it, not comfortable in the slightest.

“Resourceful,” Tonraq complimented. He guided his wife to the inside seat, glancing at her as she moved. A whimper escaped Korra’s throat. Asami took her hand under the table, giving it a squeeze, but was all smiles where Tonraq and Senna could see.

“So,” Tonraq said, eyeing the menu hungrily, “what’s good here?”

“The roast duck is delectable!” Asami said, skimming through, as Korra stared, paralyzed, as her mother leaned down to look at the menu herself. “I also quite like the quail breast.”

Korra jerked in her seat, causing the spear to slip. Asami’s hand darted up to steady it.

“Quail is good…” Tonraq said, flipping a page, “but I do like something bigger. What are you thinking of, Korra?”

“I’m not hungry,” Korra croaked.

“Not hungry? Are you feeling okay?” Senna asked, frowning at her.

She nodded, weakly. “Might be getting sick.”

“Here, let me feel your forehead,” Senna said, leaning over the table.

Korra leaned back, wildly. Asami steadied the spear again, as it clattered. “I’m okay, Mom! Just... does this restaurant have bibs, or something?”

“If it has lobsters, maybe?” Tonraq said, looking around. “They can get messy.”

“Actually, they do…” Asami said. “Ah!” Her hand whipped to the seafood section, and accidentally thwacked the vase. She hissed, rubbing it.

“Mom, you should definitely get the lobster, you’d love it,” Korra said, snapping Senna’s menu shut.

Senna raised an eyebrow. “Alright. Have you decided what you’re having? You’ve barely glanced at the menu yourself, dear.”

“I’ll have whatever Asami’s having,” Korra said.

“Well, we knew that,” Tonraq laughed. “You can never stick to your own plate.”

Korra laughed weakly.

“Honestly,” Asami said, “the quail breast _does_ sound really good.”

Korra coughed, sipping her water. Closing her eyes for a momentary escape.

Senna smiled. “I think that’s a great choice. Tonraq, hun, what are you getting?”

“Hmm…I think I’ll get the broiled boarcupine. I’m feeling hungry tonight!” He slapped his menu shut, then stuck his hand in the air. “Waiter!”

Diners at nearby tables shot glares at him, but sure enough, a server appeared at once, looking slightly alarmed at the spear, but recognizing the women holding it up. “Avatar Korra. Miss Sato. It is a honor to have you dining with us.” He smiled at their guests. “What can I get for you tonight?”

They ordered, Tonraq’s booming voice carrying across the restaurant. Usually, Korra was the one to do that...but tonight, her only addition was, “And some wine.”

“Excellent choices,” the waiter said, tucking his notepad into his elbow. “I’ll be right out with your orders soon. There may be a little wait on the boarcupine.”

“That’s fine,” Tonraq said. “I’m sure we can keep ourselves entertained while we wait.”

The waiter left, and dead silence ensued. Korra began to fidget, before Asami finally ventured, “So, how are you enjoying the warmer climate? Tonraq, you must be sweating under all that.”

Tonraq chuckled. “Well, like it or not, I _am_ the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Certain forms must be followed.”

“Decorum must be maintained?” Asami asked, giving Korra some side eye.

“Unfortunately,” Tonraq agreed, with a smile. “Senna is a little freer to choose her attire.”

“Yes!” Senna said. “Clothing styles are so different up here!” She gave Korra a bright smile. “Honey, we should go shopping together some time. How much fun would that be?”

“Very fun,” Korra rasped.

“We would be happy to take you to the shopping district,” Asami smiled, squeezing Korra’s hand. “There’s lots of different cultural styles that are showcased, and I’m sure you’d love it.”

“Great!” Senna smiled brilliantly. “I do need some lighter clothing if we’re going to be visiting here more often! I’d love to try on some Fire Nation styles, too, though I’m not sure how I’d look in red.”  

“You’d look ravishing, hon,” Tonraq smiled at her. “Asami, I see you got Korra into a dress. Although it’s the same one she always wears.”

“Hey! I like this dress!”

“Think she might benefit from a shopping trip, too?” Tonraq continued.

“Actually,” Asami eyed her girlfriend up and down. “It wouldn’t do her harm. Although--” She smiled back at Tonraq, just as Korra glared at her, “--she’s beautiful with just what she wears now.”

“Aww!” Senna said, her hands pressed together in front of her face. “I just can’t get over how cute you two are. Why, I remember when Tonraq used to talk to me like that…”

“You mean, this morning?” Tonraq said, putting an arm around her. “And over lunch? And on the way here?”

Senna laughed, tilting her head away, and Tonraq hunched down to lightly kiss her neck.

“I wonder when the wine will get here,” Korra murmured.  

Senna giggled- _giggled_ -, and it sounded just like Korra. Asami’s ears burned.

“Have you guys heard from Eska and Desna lately?” Korra blurted. Because somehow, they were the _less_ awkward topic of conversation.

“Oh yes!” Senna answered. “They are doing well. I even heard Eska complaining about all the time Desna has been spending with that Beifong boy. Which one was it? Wei?”

Korra slid forward, hitting the table, and jostled the vase. Asami half-reached for the spear, as Korra exclaimed, “Holy smokes, really?”

“Yeah, she said something like, ‘it was her turn to foster a feeble earthbending turtle-duck of her own.’ Then she laughed in that way that they do.” Senna shuddered.

“Now, now,” Tonraq scolded. “They’re good women.”

“You have to admit, they’ve always been odd!”

“You met their parents,” Korra said. Asami sighed beside her, smiling but unusually quiet. “You okay.”

“Of course. I just… don’t even have awkward cousins to talk about, you know?”

“Oh. You want one of mine?”

Asami laughed, slapping her on the shoulder. “No, thank you. Mom did always mention some in the Earth Kingdom, though? Never had the chance to visit, obviously. Someone from the Fire Nation did try to stake a claim to some of the company, too, but that’s not the sort of relative I’m interested in.”

“Oh, honey, that’s awful,” Senna said, reaching across the table. “Well, you know you will always have family with the two of us.”

“Oh.” Asami smiled. “Thank you. That...really means a lot to me.”

“Of course! We’ve always wanted another daughter,” Tonraq grinned.

“It was always a dream of ours ever since we got married,” Senna said, slipping an arm around her husband’s waist.

“How did you…” Asami cleared her throat, and tried again. “How did you guys know when to do it? To get married?”

“Well…” Senna laughed, “Korra was on the way, so it seemed like the right time.”

“What?!” Korra squawked. “I was… I mean I knew you were young, but you never told me that!”

“It was a good surprise,” Tonraq smiled. “Not that your grandfather agreed… A disgrace to both tribes, he called me.”

“But, we were just starting out, and we were so excited, so we just knew we had to do it.” Senna smiled, wistfully. “Every relationship is different, of course. Still, I suppose that’s not a problem you two are likely to have.”

A wicked look crossed Asami’s face. “Well, not for lack of trying.”

Korra turned to her, eyes wide and utterly scandalized. “ _Asami_!”

“What? You’re my beautiful girlfriend and we live together. They _know_ what that means.”

“But… but… _decorum!_ ” Korra hissed and blushed and sputtered.

Asami smiled.

A few seconds later, the wine arrived, a pleasant red. Tonraq poured for each of them, calmly, and slowly, but Korra tipped the bottle back when it got to her glass. She downed it in one go, then motioned for another pour as soon as she finished swallowing.

“Pace yourself,” Asami laughed. “Wine’s about tasting, after all. And this is a fine--and expensive--vintage.”

Korra nodded, shakily.

It was a few more eternities before the food finally arrived, and the waiter looked like he was struggling with the weight of what he was carrying. He bent under the weight of the tray, and grunted, as he laid Tonraq’s dish down first.

It covered fifty percent of the table.

“I… didn’t think it was going to be an entire boarcupine,” Asami said, craning her neck to see over it. “Tonraq, I imagine you have an impressive appetite, but… are you sure?”

He eyed it greedily, and rubbed his hands together. “Yup!”

Senna laughed, watching him as she tied on her lobster bib. “You eat more than the rest of the tribe, you realize that?”

The waiter proceeded to lay out the other, more reasonable dishes around it. Soon, their table was a mass of white china and steaming food, and there was no room for napkins or utensils. The bottom of Korra’s wine glass got caught between several plates, but there was nowhere to move them to let her lift it again.

“Here, let me just…” Asami stood up, caught between the table and her seat, and strained to move the vase to make some room. It squeaked loudly against the table, and ended up moving not more than an inch. She sat back down, huffing.

“Anyone who wants some boarcupine,” Tonraq said, eclipsed from Korra and Asami’s view, “go on ahead. I figure Naga can enjoy the rest.”

“I… don’t know that they make doggie bags big enough for this,” Asami said.

“How is she doing, by the way?” Senna asked, as she dug into her lobster.

Korra picked up her fork, tried to decide which angle would be best to attack her quail without her elbow jutting into anything. “She’s...she’s fine, Mom. Asami bought a whole roof for her to play on. Landscaped it and everything. She loves it! And it’s a nice place to have some solitude, too. Definitely somewhere she can devour half a boarcupine and nobody will be weirded out.”  

“Half?” Tonraq asked. “You think I’m only eating half?”

They ate amiably, Asami and Senna savoring their meals, while Korra and Tonraq tore into theirs. Korra started cutting bits off the boarcupine too, leaning forward to get a better angle. When she did, the vase tipped and the spear began to slide. Asami’s hand darted up to catch it, like before, but she’d neglected to drop her quail-laden fork, first.

She winced, as the fork sailed between Tonraq and Senna’s heads, and clattered into someone’s meal several tables away. Startled shouts rang out, followed up by not-a-few profanities.

“I… better go clear this up,” Asami said, and rose.

“No, allow me,” Tonraq said, before slamming his hands on what little table there was, and pushing himself out of the booth.

Asami looked blankly at the empty seat, then tried to stand up to see what was happening. The amount of dishes on the table made it hard though.

Seconds later, Tonraq returned. “Here you go,” he said to Asami, handing her the fork. “They were kind enough to return it, after I asked nicely.”

“Honey…” Senna scolded. “You didn’t.”

“I was very diplomatic,” he insisted.

Senna tsked, but returned to her meal.

“Thanks,” Asami said, picking the well-traveled bit of quail off the fork and setting it on the edge of a plate. Naga can have that bit, too.”

In the end, Tonraq and Korra ate nearly a quarter of the boarcupine between them, which was no small feat. Senna polished off her lobster, to Asami’s visible astonishment--where did the shorter woman put away all that food?

“I...see that the hearty appetite runs in the family,” Asami said, setting her fork down beside her half-eaten quail.

“Are you not going to finish yours?” Senna asked. “You’re so thin!”

“People don’t exactly need to bulk up for the winter up here,” Korra joked. “Besides, she has some muscle too,” she winked.

Asami rolled her eyes, but chuckled. “Believe me, Senna, I am stuffed. It’s...mostly Korra who drains out the kitchen when we eat.”

“Gotta feed these muscles somehow!” Korra said, flexing at the table, because of course she would. Asami paused to admire her.

Tonraq chuckled, straightened.

“Honey,” Senna half-heartedly warned, as Tonraq rolled up his sleeve. It could only get halfway up his bicep, but that was enough.  

Asami’s eyes widened, as he placed his arm on the table, and flexed. His muscles were...she gulped.

    “Dad!”

    “What?” he said, moving his wrist so his muscles rippled. “This is why I ate the boar! Southern Water Tribe cuisine is the _best_ food to eat for protein.”

“I… see,” Asami said, voice a little husky.

Senna slapped his arm, and with a chuckle, he finally rolled his sleeve back down. “Show off,” she said.

“Look who’s talking,” he ribbed back, glancing directly at his wife’s chest.

Korra gaped, before searching the table for the wine bottle again.

Asami patted her leg under the table. “Just consider yourself lucky. You got the best of both of them.”

Korra spat half of the wine back into her glass. Tonraq and Senna laughed.

“She sure did,” Senna said, cupping her chin under one hand. “Beauty and brawn, all in one!”

“Aww, Senna,” Tonraq said. “You haven’t called me beautiful in a long time.”

“That’s because you’re…you have different strengths.” She patted his arm reassuringly.

Korra wanted more wine.

Finally, the bill arrived, and Tonraq snagged it. It wasn’t like he couldn’t afford it, but Asami always treated her friends. She deserved to have a break, sometimes. However, when she saw the size of the tip…

“That’s extremely generous, Tonraq. That’s twice the cost of the meal itself!”

“Yeah, well. They imported and cooked a boar for me, and put up with our flagrant violations of their dress code and everything else. They kept the reporters _and_ the police from being called, and let us mess around with our daughter at our leisure.”

“What!?” Korra squealed, her hand hammering the table and flipping a plate end-over-end.

“Yup!” Senna said, as the plate landed, and cracked. “I kept persuading your father against it, but you know what a trickster he is.”

“Senna… you didn’t try to persuade me too hard. And you really do seem to enjoy that dress.”

“I enjoy how much you enjoy this dress,” she said, keeping eye contact with him for way too long.

Asami tilted her head back, clutching her abdomen, barely able to breathe. “That thing with the spear was totally made up, too, wasn’t it!” Korra continued, her outrage making Asami wheeze.

Tonraq winked. “I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“I honestly did buy the vase as a gift, though, ” Senna reassured, patting her daughter’s hand. “I thought it’d make a wonderful housewarming gift.”

Asami fell against Korra’s shoulder, clutching the spear by happenstance, tears squeezing out of her eyes. Korra crumpled into laughter too, and it was a while before any of the four of them could properly breathe.

Once dinner was settled, and the boar boxed up (in a wooden crate, shipped straight to Naga’s rooftop), the two couples ventured outside. Korra cradled the vase against her, while Asami clutched the spear, thinking of it in the terms Tonraq had said, even if he had made them up. She...she would take care of Korra. It was her responsibility. Long before they’d even lived together.

The grandkids thing, she wasn’t too sure about, yet. A conversation for another day. But the first, she was.

The chilly air brushed against their skin, as they strode into the night. Tonraq wrapped an arm around Senna, holding her close. Senna leaned into her husband’s touch.

Korra watched from behind, realizing she’d have done the same, if it wasn’t for the vase she was carrying. She hummed.

“Whatcha thinking?” Asami asked, as she admired the spear’s wooden shaft.

“Just… I guess it is kinda nice, how well they get along. They’re a couple of dorks, but… they really do care about each other.”

“Of course they do,” Asami said. “Your parents are lovely people, Korra.”

“I know that,” she said. “I do. But… I guess it’s not often I really see it. I’m glad, though.”

Asami smiled. “I’m glad too.” She wrapped her free arm around Korra’s waist, walking close with her, as they watched Korra’s parents do the same. “Your mom really _does_ look fantastic in that dress.”

“Asami, no.”

“You know, she’s not too old. It’s not impossible, maybe, for a little sibling to come along still.”

“ _Asami, no!_ ”

Asami chuckled, enjoying the warmth of Korra’s laughter.

Unbeknownst to the two girls, Tonraq and Senna heard everything. They smiled. They had every reason to.

_(Thanks[the-engineer-and-her-avatar](http://the-engineer-and-her-avatar.tumblr.com/post/168925323884) for this secret santa greatness! Two fanarts for one story! <3_ )  

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on my tumblr! Say hi! ](https://threehoursfromtroy.tumblr.com/) [Or say hi to TheWillowTree!](https://thewillowtree3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
